Kuonji
Principal Kuonji is the principal of the Elementary section at Gakuen Alice. He is called ESP('E'lementary 'S'chool 'P'rincipal) by fans or PSP('P'rimary 'S'chool 'P'rincipal) for short. It is unknown how old he is and what his intentions are. Appearance At the present, he has the appearance of a child with dark, slicked on his left hair, and dark green eyes. During the flashback arc, before Yuka inserts Alice stones in his body, he had the appearance of an adult. Personality Manipulative, coniving, and sneaky, the ESP is not a person with good intentions. He is the source of the academy's chaos and problems. He has ordered the series of issues to the students and teachers in many forms of: extortion, blackmail, threatening to harm others, physical and emotional abuse, child cruelty, blaming others for his actions, confining innocent children, puting children's lives at risk, and solicitating murders. A mysterious figure, not much is known about him. From the flashback arc, he is shown to the cause of much of Yuka's pain and wanted her soley for her Stealing Alice that would be of use to him. He went as far to demand her hand in marriage and telling Yuka that she is his and will not be able to leave him. When Yuka escaped, he was determined to capture her. However, when he realized that he would never be able to control Yuka and that Mikan (her daughter) has the Stealing Alice, he decides to kill Yuka to prevent Mikan from escaping and confine her. He warns Mikan that he can punish her if she tries to disobey or escape and also says that he has no intentions of not letting her leave. His obsession with possessing Yuka and her Stealing Alice was passed onto Mikan, and he is determined to make sure he doesn't lose her the same way he lost Yuka, especially knowing that Mikan and Natsume love each other the same way Yuka and Izumi loved each other, and tries to keep Mikan seperated from Natsume. The ESP is a capable schemer and is even capable of murder; shown when he deceived Rei Serio into killing Izumi. He is known to cause countless chaos to the academy without leaving enough proof for his actions, which explains why he has never been punished. Although, Yuka has been able to learn the truth of Izumi's death by using Kaoru's Alice stone to read his mind that was enough proof to convince everyone. Extremely manipulative, along with twisting words of Izumi to Rei, the ESP has Luna wrapped around his finger with false affection for her. Luna has, however, questioned her loyalty to the ESP with the events which lead to Yuka's death. The deaths he has caused do not make a guilty thought in the mind of the ESP. The ESP's goal is likewise not known; he could want power that he could use to create clones that hold important positions in the goverment. He even has intents on regaining his stolen Clone alice stones so he can return to his adult form and create more clones so he can take over Z. The ESP appears to think of non-Alice users with disdain and irritation. He scoffed that having a non alice user (Aoi) in the school was disgusting. He has no consideration for the students' well-being and has no reluctance inflicting physical and mental pain on them: for ex: sending Natsume on dangerous missions despite his poor health. He manages to get his way around the academy by proclaiming himself as a victim to Yuka's Stealing Alice and being robbed of his Alice. Too ensure that he gets his way, he often blackmails students and teachers with threats of harming their loved ones so they will have to do his dirty work. Story Past He is seen as an adult during the Time-Travel arc and Nodacchi explains that it was because of the many Alice Stones Yuka placed in his body that made him become a child, much to everyone's shock. From the beginning, he is seen as a manipulative and strange person. He is despised by the MSP and has been on bad terms with the HSP for how the ESP treats the students with dangerous alices. He is the one who forms the Dangerous Ability Class and makes the students do missions for the school. When he found out about Yuka's stealing alice, he desired her and made her steal other people's alice's. This started rumors that Yuka and the ESP are in a relationship, and other people distance themselves from Yuka. Izumi takes Yuka away from the ESP when he finds out about her ordeal, and the ESp threatens him by asking him if he has a death wish. Yuka manages to free herself of him with the help of the Middle School Principal and Kaoru. Later, he proposes to her and tells her that she will never be able to escape from him. When he finds out that Izumi returned Yula's feeling, the ESP releases Persona/Rei from his prison and tells him that he has a great alice, and that Yukihira is to blame. He watches Rei use his alice on Yukihira and kill him (which was probably his intention). Before his death, Yukihira tells him that he will not have his way. Throughout the series, Narumi states that Yuka put something in the ESP's body to make him young. This is revealed to be both Yukihira's and Rei's alices. When Yuka found out that the ESP was responsible for Izumi's death, she put the Alice Stones in his body and vowed for revenge against him. He is later seen in a hospital bed with his body shrinking. He asks Luna Koizumi to capture Yuka while Rei is watching. Kaoru, while in the outside world, has been keeping an eye on his clones. It's recently learned that one of his clones is the leader of the Z Organization, which makes no sense since Z opposes Gakuen Alice. This clone is found out to be the son of a ESP clone, which makes the bond between not as strong. Z's boss is rebellious against ESP and asks Yuka to join the Organization. Z Arc Though not seen the teachers are heard discussing by Natsume that the ESP doesn't want Hotaru Imai to see her parents. This is because of Hotaru's parents refusing to give Hotaru to the academy in the past and that fact Hotaru was with Mikan who is deemed as troublemaker. This is likely the time when the ESP becomes aware of Mikan's true identity and becomes interested in her. At the end of the arc the ESP is seen with Persona discussing that they need to moderate Natsume more, but can still control Natsume through threats. However, the ESP expresses that they need to do something else when it comes to Narumi's meddling. Christmas Party Dance In the Christmas Party Dance, he danced with Mikan Sakura. Mikan was unaware of his true idenity and was a bit suspious of him. She noticed that he appeared the same age as her, but his mannerism was different. After making her mask slip, he tells her not to lose something important to her, referring to the legend that if one's mask slips unintentionally while dancing at the Christmas Party Dance, they will lose something important to them. The ESP then leaves with a disguised Persona. Time Travel Arc The ESP orders Mikan into his office with the other Dangerous Ability Class members so that he can transfer her to the Dangerous Ability Class and make use of her alice. Before doing so, he sends Natsume out on a mission to prevent him from saving her. He welcomes her with a wicked smile into the class and he calls her his precious favorite. The ESP then was amused and laughs when Mikan stole Luna's alice, saying how amazing she is. When Natsume comes to protect Mikan, he points out that Natsume loves to play the knight in shining armor for Mikan and calls him a foolish child. Just as they're about to escape, he orders Nobara Ibaragi to capture them, but she refuses and the two run off. The ESP appears tormented at the thought that Mikan and Natsume running away together reminds him of how Yuka and Izumi did before. Mikan, Natsume Hyūga, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru, Nodacchi , and later Tsubasa Ando, Tono, and Nobara go to the past to learn more about the ESP and Yuka. High School Divison Arc It is learned that when Mikan went through the window to warn her father that the ESP has learned about their location. When the group returns the ESP is suspected to be the cause everyone's disappearance and the mess that is obvious in the HSP's (High School Principal's) room. Noda says this and shows his hand with the alice controlling bangle has become blacken from the ESP transmitting signals. He is then shown with a unknown person looking out a window. He tried to capture Youichi Hijiri and has Luna take control over Subaru Imai for his deeds. He is determined to capture Yuka and in it is revealed that he did cause the mess in the HSP's office. The ESP attempted to hit a tranquilizer dart at Yuka, but Narumi protected her. When Mikan and Yuka reunite and try to escape, the escape door explodes and Yuka dies quickly, leaving everyone in a state of shock. Just then, the ESP appears with no expression on his face when he sees Yuka's dead body. Everyone realizes that it was the ESP who ordered Goshima to plant the bomb and kill Yuka because he knew he couldn't capture her. He orders Goshima to bring Mikan to him as Yuka's replacement and taunts Natsume for his weak body when his flames fail to break the ESP's barrier. His barrier is then broken by Shiki. He orders Shiki to give him Yuka's body, but Shiki angrily refuses and syas that he might as well take Mikan and the students away from the academy because it is Yuka's will. Just then, the barrier breaks due to the MSP's weak condition and Z attacks, making the ESP horrified. Everyone realizes that Z's boss wants to kill the ESP and take over the school. To protect the children, Shiki offers a deal with the ESP that he will serve as the new MSP if the ESP agreed to 4 conditions: 1) he will never cause chaos to the academy again, 2) the false accusations against the HSP will be erased and his rights be restored, 3) the punishments for the students involeved in the rebel will be in Shiki's hands, and 4) the whereabouts of Yuka's body will be in only Shiki's hands. The ESP is shaken at Shiki's offer to give up his own ambitions and change the school for the better. The ESP rejects his offer in rage, but when Shiki reminds him that he will be doomed if Z takes over the school, he agrees to all of Shiki's conditions but doesn't agree to give up Mikan because he still intends to use her Alice. With no other choice, Mikan sadly agrees to his deal and the ESP says that as long as Mikan is under his control, he will not harm her physically and mentally, and will provide her with psychological treatment if she requests it. Current Arc With Mikan under his control, the ESP is told not to physically or mentally harm her or else Shiki can break their deal and punish the ESP. But, in addition to Mikan agreeing with the ESP's deal, he will have every right to punish her if she disobeys him or attempts to escape. He is allowed to visit her once a week so he can force her to remove the Alice Stones Yuka inserted into him. On one of his weekly vists, the ESP demands Mikan to steal away the alice stones Yuka put inside him because he says that, as her child, she is obligated to remove them. She refuses to remove them because she knows that showing she can use her Alice will make the ESP make his move and use her Alice. Clearly annoyed with her refusals, he coldly reminds her that he will never release her. Recently, the ESP has made a move by ordering Shiki to return his Clone Alice stones to him on grounds of ownership and Shiki's criminal past. It's revealed that he wants them back, as noted by Noda-sensei and Shiki, because his child body would not be able to produce another clone, and by returning to his adult form, he will have the full power to create another clone and take over Z. At the end of Chapter 145, he is seen breathing heavily and his clone Z's Boss is also breathing fast and coughing. At the beginning of chapter 146, he is then smiling while Z's boss is in agonizing pain. Shiki theroizes that the ESP is planning to overthrow the Z Organzation by maniuplating Z's Boss by means of his Alice. This is likely the reason the ESP demanded for the return of his Clone Alice stones, so he could get enough power to so. The ESP invites the Z Organization (Reo, Z's boss, and their men) to the academy, which shocks everyone. When Z arrives in the academy, he smiles wickedly at Z's boss and welcomes him by patting his head and calling him his "other self". Before the concert is ready, he meets with Luna and Persona, and tells them that they are still under his command and will attend the concert to take control of Z. He also tells them that they will use the concert as a way to trick Mikan into breaking the concert so he can gain use of her Alice. He even reminds Luna that he promised to love her forever (which was a lie) so she won't have to protest against him. As the concert begins, Reo suddenly uses his Alice on the crowd to attack the ESP. The ESP manages to teleport away from the attack and stands behind Reo, surprised that Reo dared to ambush him. The ESP taunts him for his actions and has a bodyguard attack Reo. Just then, the ESP is ambushed by Narumi, who holds his new clawed hand against the ESP's throat and taunts him for being blind about Pheromone Alices and that he will send the ESP to hell. Alice He has the clone alice that, unlike Misaki Harada's Doppleganger Alice does not disappear over time. By using his Alice he is able to spread himself all around, gaining power. One of his clones shown is a chairman of some company. The other shown is Z's boss who is a 'second generation clone', being a clone of a clone (refer to paragraph 4 of 'Alice'); because of this, the connection to the original (ESP) is slightly diminished. When Kuonji creates a clone, he creates a copy of himself that contains a part of his alice (hence why they are killed when Yuka steals the clone alice from within them). The clone 'takes half of his age', so for example, if he is 40 years old, he becomes 20 and a clone that is an exact copy of his 20 year old self is produced. The clones age and grow old, as shown with the clone who is the chairman of a company that Yuka steals the clone alice from. The ESP has a telepathic connection to his clones, and so he can control them and use them to his advantage. This way, he has 'spread himself' throughout the world and has clones in high positions of influence, which in turn puts him in a great position of power and influence. The clones have extremely similar interests to the original (ESP) (this also applies to secondary clones, though is slightly diluted with distance from the original). 'Second generation clones', 'secondary clones' or 'copies' are clones (or in some cases children/offspring) of clones. Since clones contain a part of the original's alice, they can themselves use this alice to create clones (though they do not have enough of the alice to allow them to control other clones). The resulting secondary clones have an unreasonable feeling of rebellion against the original. This repeated series of clone creation from clones creates a sub-species of beings, and the more distanced from the original the more rebellious and hard to control they are. An example of a secondary clone is Z's boss, who had the stones taken from clones inserted into his own body, giving him enough of the clone alice that he could control other clones. This way, he gained power and became a formidable enemy to the original, the ESP. Relationships Yuka Azumi Main article: Yuka Azumi The ESP held Yuka captive and forced her to steal other people's Alices when he discovered her Stealing Alice. Often times, to torment her, he locked her in a big dark room for a long time until she pleaded for him to let her go or that she did what he told her to do. When Izumi takes her away from the ESP and Kaoru also saves her from him, the ESP tells Yuka that she is his and she will never be able to escape from him. When he found out that Izumi returned Yuka's feelings, he manipulated Rei into killing him and even taunted about it to Yuka when she found out the truth. He sends his men out to find her after she escapes, intending on getting her to remove the Alices she put in him. However, after learning about her daughter's, Mikan, Stealing Alice, the ESP decides that Yuka is of no use to him anymore and has Goshima kill her when she tries to get Mikan out of the academy. Mikan Sakura Main article: Mikan Sakura The ESP knew right away that Mikan was Yuka's daughter, due to their close resemblance and of Mikan having the Nullification Alice. He grew interested in possessing her as Yuka's replacement and sent Luna out to confirm if Mikan has the Stealing Alice. Once his suspicions were confirmed, he made plans to transfer her to the Dangerous Ability Class with intents on usign her Alice for his own benefits. When he transfers her to the class, he sinisterly smiles at her and welcomes her, calling her his precious favorite. When her friends and the teachers try to help her escape, he has his men chase her and kills her mother. He even tells Shiki that he will let everyone live peacefully if Mikan is under his control, an offer she accepts for her friends' protection. Although he imprisons her in the main building, he is annoyed with her lack of corporation with him, but he has plans on his next plot on what to do with her. Natsume Hyūga Main article: Natsume Hyūga The ESP had used Natsume has a pawn for the academy and forced him to do its dirty work. He takes pleasure in causing Natsume physical and emotional pain by threatening to harm his closest friends (ex. Ruka and later Mikan) if he doesn't follow orders. The ESP is aware of Natsume and Mikan's feelings for each other, and tries to keep Natsume away from Mikan as much as he can. He frequently taunts Natsume for his weak body and not being able to break the ESP's barrier and defeat him. He also calls Natsume a foolish child for thinking he can protect Mikan from him. Luna Koizumi Main article: Luna Koizumi Ever since middle school, Luna had always had an attraction to the ESP for unknown reasons. While the ESP is kind to her at times, he clearly has not interest in her and is simply emotionally manipulating her into hurting Yuka's feelings. He even convinces Luna that he is a victim to Yuka's Stealing Alice and asks her to stay with him on getting revenge against Yuka. However, when Yuka dies and Luna realizes the ESP ordered it, She questions on her loyalty for him and seems to realize that he had deliberately brainwashed her. Others The ESP is on bad terms with the HSP, due to the HSP's suspicions of the ESP's crimes and regarding Izumi's mysterious death. The HSP helped Yuka escape from the academy and defends Mikan from him, and wants to defeat the ESP before Mikan suffers a tragic fate as well. The ESP is also disliked by the MSP, who has always known about his evilness and crimes. Many of the other teachers fear and dislike him because of his treatment towards the students, particularly the Dangerous Ability Class, and his unemotional consideration to their well-being. Many students, especially Mikan and Natsume, hate him and want nothing more than to defeat him. He has control over Persona by mentally manipulating him into thinking everyone hates him for his Alice and they need to be punished for it. He makes Persona the teacher of the Dangerous Ability Class because of his cold treatment to the students. He succussfully manipulated Persona into killing Izumi by saying it was Izumi's fault that he was locked away and viewed as a dangerous Alice. It is implied that he also manipulated Goshima into killing Yuka and betraying the HSP by helping him capture Mikan. He hated Izumi Yukihira, the HSP's younger borther, because he was Yuka's beloved lover. He was irritated when Izumi saved Yuka from him one time. When Izumi returned Yuka's feelings, the ESP decides to have izumi killed by manipulating Rei (Persona) into killing him. However, he was disturbed when Izumi's last words were that he wouldn't have his way. He is despised by the Z Organization, especially by Z's boss, who is actually the son of one of his clones. The ESP hates him as well, but plans on gaining his trust by promising more control of the academy to him and then killing him and taking control of the Z Organization.﻿ ﻿ Trivia *In Character Psychology Test in vol.20, he was choosen as Kaoru Igarashi's partner/lover, much to everyone's surprise and the irritation of both of them. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Clone Alice Category:Barrier Alice Category:Nullification Alice Category:Mark of Death Alice Category:Principal